


Phone

by turnipdad



Series: JanuRWBY Collection [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, JanuRWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad
Summary: When Yang finds her crush's phone on the bus, she jumps at the opportunity to get it back to her.JanuRWBY Day 31: Free Day
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: JanuRWBY Collection [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Phone

Every morning, Yang took the bus to Beacon University, and like clockwork, her crush was always on the same bus.

Despite never speaking to her, Yang was completely enamored. Black, wavy hair cut into a bob with cat ears on top. Sharp amber eyes often complimented with purple eye shadow, and a long face with a sharp jawline. And on the few occasions she’s heard her speak, a soft yet strong voice would go past those soft lips. Too put it plainly, Yang was smitten.

Despite sharing the same bus route, as soon as the two would step off the bus, the other woman would disappear into the sea of students, only to be seen again on tomorrow’s commute. Yang had mentioned her crush to her sister before, but Ruby could only give her generic advice.

“Be yourself and try telling her a joke as an opening!”

“Compliment her hair!”

“Tell her you like her makeup!”

“Yang, you’ve been talking about this girl for weeks. Please, just say hi or something.”

Though simple was always better, whenever Yang saw her step onto the bus, her face became flushed and her throat went dry. Afraid of making a fool of herself, Yang could only pretend that she’d have enough courage to try and approach her tomorrow.

When tomorrow comes, Yang is finally presented with the opportunity to speak with her. Kind of.

As the bus pulls up the university, and the students unload, Yang shuffles towards the doors but stops when she notices the seat where her crush was. Wedged between the two seats, a black phone case with fish prints sits forgotten. Recognizing the phone as her crush’s, Yang grabs it and rushes off the bus. But like always, her crush is lost within the student body.

Unsure as to which wing she would even go to, Yang slowly makes her way to the main building and hopes for the best. After standing at the doors for 10 minutes, Yang accepts that her crush has probably made it to her classes already.

Yang looks over the phone case to see if there’s any identification kept somewhere, but comes up empty. Staring at the black screen, Yang contemplates whether she should check to see if the lockscreen has anything when the phone starts to vibrate.

The screen pops up with a freckled woman’s face, grey eyes staring at the camera with an amused look. Underneath, ‘Ilia’ is written. Yang quickly accepts the call and puts the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh, thank god. Are you the one who found my phone?” Her crush’s voice comes through, still recognizable despite the small speaker’s distortion.

“Yeah, I was trying to find you but I think you went to your classes already,” Yang answers. Mentally patting herself on the back, Yang’s impressed by how her voice hasn’t cracked or gotten high yet.

“You know who I am?”

_Crap_.

Rushing to find a way to explain herself without sounding weird, Yang blurts out, “It’s just that we share a bus route and I’ve seen you use your phone before!” Even to her own ears, Yang knows her explanations weak.

A few seconds of silence go by and Yang worries that she’s scared her off. Sweat beads on her forehead before her crush speaks up again, “Are you that blonde girl, with the really long hair?”

“Yes, that’s me!”

Somebody talks in the phone’s background, and her crush moves away from the phone to answer them. Getting back to the conversation, she says, “Sorry about that. I’m really thankful you have my phone and I was wondering if we could meet up now?”

“Sure!” Yang’s class was going to start in five minutes, but she could always get Weiss’s notes.

“Great, can we meet up at the library? I’ll be standing in front of the doors with my friend.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” Yang’s about to end the call when she remembers the most important part, “My name’s Yang, by the way. And yours?”

“Blake. We’ll see you soon and thanks again for finding my phone!” The two hang-up and Yang fist pumps in excitement. Ignoring the odd looks from the other students, Yang can barely keep the excitement check.

“ _Okay, Xiao Long. Keep it cool. Don’t wanna scare Blake or her friend_ ,” Yang thinks.

She was finally getting a chance to talk to her crush. In odd circumstances, but an opportunity all the same. Sending a text to Weiss letting her know that she’ll be late, Yang rushes over to the library.

* * *

Yang exits the B-Wing and crosses the courtyard towards the library, spotting Blake and her friend waiting out front. Yang speeds up and waves at the two of them as she approaches.

“Hey!”

“There you are,” The smile Blake directs at Yang almost stops her dead in tracks, but she continues the walk forward, hoping the blush on her face could be excused by her running over.

“I’ve got your phone! Like promised,” Yang pulls the cell phone out of her pocket and hands it rigidly into Blake’s hands. The small brush of their fingers makes Yang heat up even more, and she knows that her stilted acting was going to scare off Blake. Risking a glance at who she know recognized as Ilia, her grey eyes give her a quizzical stare, and Yang quickly looks back at Blake.

As the two give their pleasantries, the conversation eventually dies down. Knowing that she can’t prolong this anymore, Yang rubs the back of her neck and readies her goodbyes.

“Well, I just wanted to give this back to you. I’ll be—”

“Why don’t we grab some coffee?” Ilia interrupts. Blake and Yang turn to look at her and Ilia continues. “You know, as a thank you for getting Blake’s phone? You won’t believe the amount of times she’s lost them, and you’re the first one to actually go out of there way to get it back.”

“Huh? Oh no, no, no, no. It’s fine, really!” Yang rushes out, ready to refuse Ilia’s offer.

“It’ll be my treat,” Ilia continues.

“No, please don’t worry about it.”

“What about you, Blake? Want to have some coffee with your _friend_ here?” Ilia’s emphasis on ‘friend’ catches Yang’s attention, and only heightens it when Blake starts to blush.

Blake opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, Ilia lays her hand atop her shoulder. The two stare each other as if mentally discussing, before Blake’s flushed face turns towards Yang.

“Well, a little coffee can’t hurt. Or tea, if you’re not into that it. I’m not much of a coffee drinker myself,” Blake sends Yang a small smile. “Would you like to join? I’m sure Ilia’s offer still stands.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Yang realizes that dismissing Ilia’s offer but jumping at Blake’s might make her look a little desperate, but the chance to spend anymore time with Blake is an opportunity she can’t miss out on.

With the three in agreement, the trio make their way towards the cafeteria. As they re-enter the building, Ilia walks up to Yang and whispers to her, “Blake talks about you _a lot_. Just thought you should know.”

For the umpteenth time that day, Yang is flustered beyond words. Looking over at Blake, with her cat ears turned down and face comically red, she shouts, “Ilia!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with me throughout JanuRWBY! It was kinda exhausting getting a story out everyday, but it was really fun! I've kept watch on the stories that people have wanted more of and I'll see if I can write for them in the future. For now, I'll focus on the stories that I have unfinished, but after some needed rest. Thanks again for everyone's support :)


End file.
